


Breakable

by Aviss



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: fragile as glass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakable

 

**Breakable**

  
Iruka knew he wasn't the strongest shinobi ever, not even close to it. He was just a school teacher and a chuunin, more suited to work his way around any difficulties with tricks and his not inconsiderable intellect.

He had been doing exactly that all his life, he was good at it.

He was also perfectly aware of his physical limitations, and just how extensive his reserves of chakra were, which was the reason he had never tried to become a jounin. He didn't need to be one to do his job, and he'd love to see some of those egotistic pricks facing his classroom during kunai practice.

So no, he wasn't going to ask for any S-class missions in his spare time, or challenge Gai to a taijutsu match. And he definitely appreciated the fact that Kakashi held back in their sparring sessions.

But this--this was getting fucking ridiculous.

Iruka closed his eyes, forcing his annoyance to the back of his mind.

"Kakashi," he said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Yes?"

"I'm fine, it's just a sprain."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi said, a hint of concern in his voice. It made Iruka's blood boil.

"Of course I'm sure! I'm not going to break; I'm not made of fucking glass! You can put me down. I don't need you to carry me inside my own house!"

"Sure?"

"Yes!" He hollered, his control snapping. "I can walk, and run, and jump from roof to roof if I want to!"

A devious smile curved Kakashi's lips as he deposited Iruka on the floor. "Then you can ride me tonight," he whispered in his ear before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Iruka stood frozen in the middle of his living room, cursing Kakashi to hell and back.

He'd been had.

...


End file.
